bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuyuko Cazador-Relámpago ( Ashlynn Gravois )
Fuyuko (冬子) is an Arrancar in Domino Maitresse's army, and the Fraccion of the Tercera (3rd) Espada, Kina Sai. Fuyuko also handles the training of new Arrancar alongside Kina as a training officer in the training division. Appearance Fuyuko is pale and skinny arrancar with long black hair and is covered in dark black tattoos all over her body. Due to her poor vision she wears a pair of black glasses that cover her crimson coloured feline like eyes. Her hollow mask fragment is a small spiked fragment above her left eye pointing to the side, the points coming from the side of her hair are the only noticeable part. She wears pale lipstick to match her pale skin's emo appearance. Fuyuko's upper half is a sleeveless jacket exposing the bottom half of her large breasts, as well as leaving her stomach exposed and has a collar like a polo shirt. She also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves on both hands. Her Zanpakutou is almost always sheathed and is held in her left hand. Fuyuko's lower half is baggy white pants that cover a pair of black stockings. There is also a black belt that separates her upper and lower halves and she wears common sandals that all Arrancar wear. Personality Fuyuko's personality differs from most Arrancar in that she has three different and distinct personalities, each taking over in different scenarios but all remembering what occurs for the most part. However the last only surfaces during special circumstances, and anything that happens during this state is a blur to her. First Personality The first personality and the one that is mostly seen and also the most dominant is her emotionless servant personality. With this personality, Fuyuko is very silent most of the time and will obediently follow the orders of her Espada, Fraccions and anyone of that level, except Ryou who she has trusting difficulties with. Her obsession with this obedience stems from her fear of being thrown away or abandoned, a fear that haunts her from her human life. With regards to this, she is cold and emotionless while in this personality towards anyone other than her respective Espada or anyone she deems worthy of respecting on 'his' level. Second Personality Her second personality, and a personality that is very brief lasting most times is her shy and speechless personality. This personality tends to assert itself when Fuyuko is in a compromised state such as being flirted with. Fuyuko will also be shy on her actions, and possibly even become frightend. It should be noted this can be considered a weakness especially if Fuyuko finds her opponent an attractive one, or becomes too frightened to fight. However since this is a brief state provided an intervention is made, it can be disrupted by an order from her Espada. But with that there can become a confliction in the two above personalities, if she is in love with an opponent. Third Personality Her third and final personality completely differs from the two stated above, as this personality not only becomes severely dominant and unchanged by the previous two but only occurs during a special cirucmstance. The special circustance being a full moon. This personality is her feral bloodlust personality. As the name suggests, in this personality that dominates all others Fuyuko becomes feral like her former Hollow self. However despite the name suggesting bloodlust, it stems beyond the lust for a "prey"'s blood but eventually to devourment. During this state, she sees all non-Hollows as prey and will evidently search for prey during a full moon. The only time a fellow Hollow or Arrancar will be considered her prey is if they attack her. Despite her feral insticts she has a limited part of her that isn't and thus can still communicate if at all only being animal like. During the only known time this has occured thus far, she would injure her prey to taste it's blood and determine it's worth and then proceed to bite the prey's neck. It is assumed from here she would eventually devour the prey. All of these traits stemming to her feral Hollow traits. Infact the only thing known to stop her during this state is the intervention of a "stronger" prey. History Relationships Friends, Enemies, Superiors and Family *Ayako Akako :Ayako would become Fuyuko's first real enemy when they met during a full moon. It was also the same night when Fuyuko would go through her first experience of bloodlust. It would then become unfortunate for Ayako to encounter her on that night as it garenteed herself to becoming Fuyuko's first prey and a prey she would want to later devour. *Patricio Relampago :The 2nd Espada Patricio Ralempago and Fuyuko's former Espada. To Fuyuko, Patricio was her savior and almost like the father figure she would never have. Because of this she will take his orders as absolute, to her he overrules everyone including the Granado. Her loyalty to him is therefore, unwavering and will last until her death. When Fuyuko came under the circumstances of being attacked by a Vizard, it was Patricio who protected her with his hierro. This again makes her feel safe by his side, and reminds her of the savior he is to her. *Kenzura :Kenzura was the mother figure to Fuyuko compared to the father figure of Patricio. Her orders were almost as absolute as Patricio's due to the mother like figure she held for Fuyuko. Fuyuko feels strongly for Kenzura as she does for Patricio and knows that she can always confide in her about her problems. Afterall she clothed her and assisted her during her blindness, and would further protect her in the battle against the Vizard. *Ryou Omoukin :Despite being Fuyuko's superior the two had a relational barrier since before Fuyuko had become an Arrancar. It was when Fuyuko had first encountered Patricio prior to coming under his service, the two had engaged in a fight with Patricio in witness. Due to this encounter, despite Fuyuko's clear admiration for Ryou, Ryou detested Fuyuko for being a mere hollow. It was also clear during their later encounter Ryou still detested Fuyuko despite becoming an Arrancar under Patricio, infact Fuyuko's feelings had turned from admiration to irritation. *Sheri La Zorra :The 4th Espada Sheri La Zorra would be the Arrancar that Fuyuko would come to look up to after meeting her. This meeting would only occur because of Fuyuko's blindness. Sheri was the one to gift Fuyuko with clear sight, as well as the glasses she now wears. And for this Fuyuko admires her and looks up to in the same fashion as Patricio and Kenzura, perhaps like an Aunt. The two would again encounter after Fuyuko had discovered that the glasses would always be destroyed during her Resurreccion and thus needed a better pair. *Kina Sai :The 3rd Espada Kina Sai and Fuyuko's current Espada. Just as Fuyuko had followed Patricio without question, Kina's orders were absolute as well and perhaps more so as Fuyuko is bewildered by Kina's beauty even though she does not understand the concept. This was shown to a degree after Fuyuko became her Fraccion, she lovingly nuzzled at Kina's hand and wanted to be by her side showing her need to serve. *Yuzuru :Yuzuru would be unknown to Fuyuko as an Arrancar, but in her former Hollow life and possibly even Human life the two were sisters. They were sisters on a family connection and not simply a friendly connection unlike with Patricio and Kenzura. It is currently unknown how the two will react when meeting as Arrancar. Love Interests Power & Abilities Arrancar Abilities *Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant :Fuyuko is shown to be capable of fighting hand-to-hand rather than completely relying on her Zanpakutou. This is possibly in part to her being reliant on physical combat after releasing her Zanpakutou. It has also been speculated (by myself, Ashlynn) that she does this to test her opponent's power and decide weather she needs to use her Zanpakutou. *Expert Swordsmanship Specialist :While prefering to fight hand-to-hand in combat rarely unsheathing her Zanpakutou, Fuyuko is able to fight quite well with her Zanpakutou and even fights using her sheath like a second blade to defend in a more serious fight. *Hierro :Fuyuko has shown a somewhat medium strength Hierro able to be unharmed by an unseated Shinigami's sealed sword at Numeros level. However, it would be assumed if her opponent had used a Shikai they most likely would have cut through her Hierro. At the Fraccion level, the strength of her Hierro is doubled in strength and is able to protect her from a Shikai attack. *Sonido Expert :Like most Fraccion, Fuyuko is capable of using a fairly fast Sonido during combat and generally speaking. Her Sonido may also be noted to being a tad slight faster than most Fraccion due to her heightened agility and reflexes. *Cero :Fuyuko's Cero is white, and usually has static electricity round it when fired. Unlike most Arrancar though she has trouble controlling the power of her Cero and has to stabalize her firing arm with her other arm. Numeros Level Powers *''Relámpago Puño (Lit: Lightning Fist)'' :Puño Relámpago is a fairly basic move in which Fuyuko will grind her nails along the side of her Zanpakutou which generates a static current round itself which her fingers conduct. The static conducted by her fingers causes her hand to become a static charge that allows her to deal a mild shock of damage to an opponent it touches. In addition this static can be carried along a conducting object, such as an opponent's Zanpakutou. *''Relámpago Espada (Lit: Lightning Sword)'' :Relámpago Espada is an ability that Fuyuko's Zanpakutou has to generate static electricity around the blade itself. This power can be used when coming in contact with another Zanpakutou or weapon. It can also be used to directly shock an opponent on contact, however this power isn't very strong due to being only static electricity. Fraccion Level Powers *''Relámpago Perno (Lit: Lightning Bolt)'' :Relámpago Perno is the ability to generate a more lightning current at the hand, and then fire it at an opponent in the same manner as the Shinigami Kido, Byakurai. Unlike Fuyuko's Numeros level powers, this power takes two turns to fire like a Cero. (NOT LEARNED YET) Espada Level Powers *''Relámpago Cero (Lit: Lightning Zero)'' Relámpago Cero is a powerful Cero technique that Fuyuko develops after becoming an Espada. It's strength is on par with that of a Gran Rey Cero but is however very reiatsu draining and is rarely used. The attack itself is very similar to Fuyuko's normal electrical Cero except that it surges with with a lightning bolt around it and is extremely more powerful. It is so strong that Fuyuko not only has to use an incantation but the attack leaves her unable to fight. The move itself like a typical Gran Rey Cero (except for 0-3 Espada) takes three turns, one of those turns is to call out the incantation. (NOT LEARNED YET) *''Relámpago Torbellino (Lit: Lightning Whirlwind)'' Relámpago Torbellino takes Fuyuko's mastery of her element to the highest degree, and is yet another move she develops after becoming an Espada. The move itself uses Fuyuko's mastery of lightning at her feet combined with her mastery of sonido to circle her opponent at very high speeds. This combination creates a lightning whirlwind round her opponent, and acts as both a sealing and defensive move. The whirlwind only lasts several turns but is very effective. It is possible for Fuyuko to use this move to drop from above with lightning around her foot to attack, however this cancels out the whirlwind. (NOT LEARNED YET) Zanpakutõu Fuyuko's Zanpakutõu is called Raidenjin and translates to 'Thunder and Lightning God'. The appearance is a white blade with a similar white hilt that has a white piece of cloth hanging at the hilt. The sheath is also white to match the meaning of her name which means 'Child of Winter'. Resurrección When releasing her Zanpakutõu, Fuyuko will generally hold it upward or outward and upside down. She then releases the sword with the command, "Strike Them All Down". Her sword becomes electrically charged which then covers her entire body, her sword and sheath break up from her releasing reiatsu and so does her clothing, making her naked for several moments. Her body is then covered in a black and silver suit from the base of her neck to her ankles. Her mask fragment extends across her forehead in a symmetrical fashion with the points being longer. Claws slightly extend out of her hands, and can be extended further for attacks. Her ankles become slightly furry and she gains feline paws at her feet. A tail also extends from her waist which has a hard tail blade at the tip for deadly strikes. Finally two of her teeth grow into longer fangs that she can bite with. The bottom of her neck has a spiked black collar to complete her look. Originally her glasses would break up, but now she can simply toss them aside as she now has 100% vision in her release. Zanpakutõu Power *''Relámpago Carga (Lit: Lightning Charge)'' :Relámpago Carga is a special ability that Fuyuko is able to use after releasing her Zanpakutou. This ability is fairly similar to her Numeros power, Relámpago Espada. However this power differs as she is able to generate the electrical energy at most points of her body rather than her sword, commonly her fists, feet, and tail blade. At the Fraccion level, this power has evolved from mere static to lightning at individual body parts, thus being more powerful in combat. At a low Espada level, this power extends to a body-wide charge of lightning, but can only be maintained for several turns. *''Relámpago Garra (Lit: Lightning Claw)'' :Relámpago Garra is an ability Fuyuko develops for her Resurrección form after becoming an Espada. The technique involves extending her claws outward and slashing at the air, while doing this she leaves behing electricity in the shape of large claw marks. She can then send this slash attack towards her opponent with devstating affect. The closer to the opponent this attack is performed, the more damage it can deal. (NOT LEARNED YET) Credits This wiki page and it's content have been created by Ashlynn Gravois. Category:Hollow Category:Fraccion